Enemy at the Gates
by Fifth Angel
Summary: When the second battle of Hoover Dam was about to begin, a mysterious Gate appeared out of nowhere. Dividing the east from the west. Effectively stopping the bloodshed from the two opposing forces, but was that only it?


**Chapter 1: Enemies at the Gate**

* * *

"All soldiers to positions!"

An NCR officer said to his subordinates.

This was the pivoting point in this long awaited stand off.

General Oliver knew that. As he looked at what was being contested in this battle.

The Hoover Dam.

A monument of the old world. And a symbol of power, literal and figuratively.

No matter what happens the Legion should not get their hands on it. Those backwater fools wouldn't even know how to use it in the first place. It'd just be a big waste.

He sighed as he grabbed his binoculars and looked at the other side of the river.

"Sir!"

A soldier came in running, sweat covered his entire face.

He saluted.

"Sir! Our scouts say that the Legion numbers in the tens of thousands!"

"What!?"

"They are rallying by the river, preparing to take an offensive."

"Well shit!"

He glanced back to dam, looking at his troops that only numbered a few thousand. It gave him a cold sweat.

They were severely outnumbered, and that was obvious. He had more troops on reserve, but if he ordered for all of them to be here, then there would be no one else to defend the mojave from any possible attacks.

The NCR really is stretched too thin.

Tell all the soldiers to defend their positions at all cost. No retreat! No surrender! No matter what, Hoover Dam must never fall!

"Yes Sir!"

The messenger ran out of the room, going to the different officers in the base to relay the information.

Oliver frowned as the soldier left.

"May God help us all."

* * *

 _Legionaries!_

 **HUURRAHH!**

Today, will be the day when that Dam will be painted by the blood of our enemies. This fight will be resounded in history as the battle that will decide the single power in the wasteland. A day to be remembered. A day the bull defeats the bear.

 **HURRAHH!**

 _For Caesar!_

 **HURRAHH!**

 _For The Legion!_

 **HUURRAHH!**

 **HUURRAHH!**

All the troops shouted in unison as they raised their weapons for all the heavens to see.

The loud voices and the clings of metal echoed throughout the dessert as every Legion infantry cheered for the inevitable battle.

This in turn, lowered the moral of most of the NCR soldiers.

 _All Legionaries! To Battle!_

A Centurion gave the final order.

And so they charged, shouting their battle cries. Machetes and rifles withdrawn from their hilts. Armed and loaded.

* * *

On the other side of the dam, the NCR soldiers were already in position. Already aiming their rifles towards the enemy. Some grinning, some a bit scared, and some who just didn't care whatever happens. Even if they win, they're still broke, damn you New Vegas!

 _Hold you fire!_

An officer shouted as he waited for the enemy to be in range for their guns.

 _Hold it!_

The voices of the shouting Legionaries were getting closer.

 _Ready your arms!_

The sound of guns cocking, guns reloading, and metal rattling.

And then they were already at range.

 _Fire...!_

As he said those four letter words a bright light engulfed them.

Though, even with the distraction, it seems that his men still heard those words nonetheless, so they started shooting in front of them, not minding if they actually hit the enemy.

"Take this you Roman-wannabes!"

The light was really bright, it was like a flash bang went off in front of them. Most of the soldiers were blinded, but they still kept firing.

A large volley of bullets reverberated in the valley.

And the sound of bodies hitting the floor and pilling up was heard after.

* * *

While on the Legions side, they were also surprised at the light. But that didn't matter. Even if they can't see, they already knew that the NCR were just a few meters away of them.

So when they realize that there were human shape silhouettes coming out of nowhere, they started slashing their machetes, and spamming their rifles and revolvers.

It was only after a while that they realized that it wasn't NCR soldiers they were killing. Thing is, the NCR tends to shoot back when you try to decapitate them. This creatures on the other hand preferred close combat.

And also for a fact that when their eyesight came back, what greeted them wasn't soldiers in tan colored uniforms, but more like hideous abominations walking on two legs. It didn't really fazed them that much, they were already used to the harshness of the wastelands.

What confused them was that where did they come from?

Unfortunately, their questions were answered when they heard a loud roar from behind the abominations. Huge flying beasts, being rode on by humans in familiar but completely different clothes. More abominations of different shapes and sizes.

They were all coming out from a black gate or something. In the middle of the intended battlefield of the two sides.

But what surprised them the most where the infantry men behind all of the monsters.

Humans! Actual human wearing a more sophisticated and fashionable armor. Unlike theirs which was only patchworks of sports equipment.

They were also in a similar formation. But it was already obvious that they weren't allies. They might have more fancier armor and weapons, but they are just copycats. Which angered a lot of the Legionaries.

"How dare they still our own uniforms, copy our ranks, and even speak in a dialect similar to ours."

"They shall all pay! Kill them all! In the name of The Legion! In the name of Caesar!"

 **HUURRAHH!**

With a new found zeal, they pushed the 'heathens'. Close quarters or long range! The Legion is unmatched!

* * *

On the other side of the battlefield, the NCR were also in the same state the Legion were.

Mostly surprised and confused

"What the hell!?'

"Where did those mutants come from!?"

"Is this the Legion's doing!?"

"The Legion? Using mutants as soldiers and not slaves or for amusement? Impossible!"

"Who cares! Just shoot to kill!"

And so they just kept firing at the perceived enemy. Mowing down anyone that got close to them. Not one of these creatures could even get near them, they were like balloons filled with water. Just a couple of shots from their weapons and one of them falls down.

Are these creatures really mutants? Forged by the unforgiving wastes and the evils of man. They seem very fragile, unlike super mutants that can take a shotgun round to the face and still has enough spunk to cleave you into two. And don't even make me tell you what a deathclaw is.

Plus, are those men in armor even Legionaries? They are too weak for your average Legionary. A single shot to their leg and they'll run away like a dog with it's tail between its legs. It was just too pitiful.

At first, the NCR soldiers thought those men in shiny armor were high ranking Legion soldiers, the clothes were mostly a giveaway so they shot at them first, but when they did, they just ended up getting disappointed.

Mostly because they had heard rumors that Legion officers were very fierce in battle, and would take on someone with a gun, and only use a machete. They were known to be very hard to kill.

But this. Seriously? Oh well.

And so they kept with their barrage.

But this wasn't just a simple one-sided battle. The enemy also had long ranged weapons. Bows and throwing spears.

Which was even weirder, sure, the Legion used those kinds of weapon from time to time. But why weren't they shooting at us back with their own guns. The Legion had them right, or didn't they?

The only thing they had to look out for was those flying lizards.

The enemy were weak, but they apparently had one thing the NCR didn't have, or lack there of. And it was numbers. Every time one mutant thing went down, a dozen replaced it.

Plus, ammo doesn't just grow on trees, at first they thought it was just a breeze, but then they started running out of ammunition.

This was a growing problem. They just kept coming out from the gate, like a horde of giant ants coming out from their nest.

From what the soldiers could gather, this 'creatures' only served as meat shield for the archers and other long ranged infantry.

The auxiliary force.

It was hard to find the high valued targets from the crowd. Even the finest of NCR's snipers were having trouble.

"Gotta hand it to them, they're pretty good at adapting."

Rather than just charging to their deaths, their using the foot soldiers as fodder. Realizing it was pointless for them when it comes to close range.

But this was going really bad, they were getting pushed back, by an enemy that was technologically inferior to them. How disgraceful!

They were already taking casualties with them, stimpaks could only do so much. And like their ammo, the supply was quickly dwindling. Additional supply and the reinforcements were coming in late. They had to hold this position until they come.

Which might take a while.

There were already doubts in the ranks that this was the actual Legion that they were going to fight. For a simple fact that there were just too many of them. The spies didn't report any kind of large scale logistics for this. And there were a lot of inconsistencies from the reports of the scouts.

They should have only numbered in the few tens of thousands. This was just too much.

"Where the hell are those reinforcements!?"

A soldier shouted as he aimed his rifle at a few mutants. Pulling the trigger, a small burst of rounds ejected towards it. It's head exploding in a balloon like manner.

"Like hell should I know! These damn uglies are everywhere!"

Bullets, grenades, arrows, spears, rocks, projectiles. Those flew everywhere in the battlefield, it was getting a lot harder to see from the smoke that was arising.

"What the hell are this things?"

"They won't end!"

"Need Ammo!"

"Conserve it! Aim for the center mass!"

An officer shouted. He ordered a few of the soldiers to take away the wounded out of the battlefield.

On the other hand, farther away from the clashing point, Colonel Cassandra Moore was frowning, this wasn't going as she had initially planned. The enemy was far too many, with the way things were going, they could possibly lose Hoover Dam.

* * *

 _Push! Push! Push!_

Blood and gore splattered everywhere. Foot soldiers were decapitated, limbs were chopped, bodies were stabbed, people getting shot multiple times. It was a cesspool of people trying to kill each other.

Patches of sports clothes and bronze armor were being thrown off in different parts.

A free for all or such. And the Legion was having a tougher time fighting the enemy. Unlike their NCR counterparts. The Legion specializes in close quarters combats.

And like all, it had pros and cons. The biggest flaw being that the enemy also specialized it it, and had a far greater number, and this was coming from the Legion, an army that likes to win by overwhelming their enemy with sheer numbers.

But now, it seems that skill will be the deciding factor on who lasts longer.

The Legion at first, had the upper hand, they had guns, old as they were, and the enemy seemed to not use any firearms. They were also more ferocious when fighting, this was their home turf after all.

But this 'abominations', when one gets killed, more come, more in numbers, the feared Legion of the east, were getting overwhelmed be this inferior monstrosities.

Still, the Legion had a policy of no retreat, no surrender. In no way they will just do nothing and be succumbed by the enemy. They will die trying, and die fighting, for that is the only true purpose of the Legionaries.

 ** _For Caeser!_**

A Legion Centurion shouted as he charged towards a group of heavily armored enemies. His thermic lance at the ready.

Using the force of his charge, he managed to impale a few soldiers. Using the momentum, he tried swinging his lance from side to side, killing even more soldiers in the process.

No matter how thick the armor of the enemy was, it was still getting pierced by the futuristic looking spear. They were getting cut down like a hot knife through butter. Or a really hot spear through bronze.

"They will fear the Legion!"

"If they don't, will force them to!"

The enemy might be unforgiving in their onslaught, but the Legion will never falter. But with the things going on right now, they were now losing even more soldiers.

It was quickly becoming a downhill battle for the Legion.

If they don't do something about this, victory will just be like a fading dream to them.

* * *

"Fire! Fire! Fire!"

Lieutenant Hayes shouted as he tried to push the enemy with his platoon. But they were failing.

"Sir! There's just too many of them!"

"Were getting surrounded!"

A soldier said, but he was immediately silenced when an arrow was shot to his knee.

"Kuh!"

The Lieutenant glanced at his men. This was going real bad. He hated to say it, but he missed fighting the powder gangers. At least they were more discreet.

"Lieutenant!"

The soldier at his side shouted.

He immediately gulped when he realized his position, there was a seven feet monstrosity behind him holding a big hammer. His eyes widened as he could only watched the inevitable.

The giant was about to swing it, but was only stopped when its head exploded in a million pieces. The head disappeared in a mist of blood. It dropped the hammer with a big thud as its headless body fell to the ground.

"Huh?"

Was the only words the colonel muttered as he looked at the lifeless body of the one that was about to kill him.

Tracing where the round that brought the giant down came from. His eyes went even wider. There was a Centurion holding an Anti-material rifle. The barrel of the gun still smoking. The patchwork armor of fallen foes gleamed from the sun.

The two stared for a while before the Lieutenant quick drew his revolver from his belt, and discharged a shot towards the Centurion.

The Centurion was surprised as his helmet was immediately covered in blood. But it wasn't his blood. He looked back behind him only to see an abomination holding a sword. It was just about to stab him from the back, only to be stop by a big gaping hole in its eye. Courtesy of the revolver of the NCR officer.

He looked back at the tan colored soldier, and saw a smirk.

"I guess we're even."

And at that moment they knew. It wasn't the Legion or the NCR they were fighting, but a new kind of enemy coming from the gates. A fact they had to accept if they still want to continue fighting.

As the battle waged in the Dam it seemed as if an unwritten truce was formed between the two factions against a greater force. This was supposed to be their battle, and yet this newcomer just barges in like they own the place.

With that, long standing enemies became allies, just for a while of course.

But even with the combined forces of the two, the unrelenting hordes of soldiers coming out from the gate was just too much for the two sworn factions.

"Why won't they end!"

Bodies were already pilling up everywhere. The Dam wasn't big enough to hold a battle in this scale. The battlefield was getting a lot narrower.

The endless marching enemy was gaining even more ground from them.

But when hope seems to have already been lost. Very loud gunshots resounded from a very far away place. And that was when both factions realize what it was.

And that was artillery fire.

The sound of giant rounds colliding with the condensed ranks of enemy soldiers made a very satisfying noise. Battalions of infantry were quickly pulverized by it. Body parts flying everywhere. The sound of wheezing rounds flooded the sky.

But that one was only the first barrage, many more came after. After that a loud noise came from above them. Some of the soldiers were surprised.

"Was that another dragon?"

"A giant bird?"

It answered their pitiful questions with a huge payload of bombs. Completely obliterating anything below it. Any dragon that tried to attack it was immediately shot down by the gunners in the flying metal contraption.

Though, that wasn't the only thing that was very surprising. The sound of moving machines echoed a few meters away from the valley.

 _Securitrons._

The sound of singular wheels running at breakneck speeds.

These were robots created by Mr. House.

The true third faction in the war.

But was he here to fight them? Or fight with them?

The answer was already obvious, as the robots started shooting their gatling lasers towards where the gate was. Hundreds turned into ashes, bodies were being cauterized fluidly. A true massacre was happening in front of them.

But they weren't the only one that came. From behind the robots, there was a battalion of power armored soldiers.

The Brotherhood of Steel. Gauss rifles and Gatling laser guns pointed towards the monsters.

A V-TOL was also flying above them.

Mercenaries, wastelanders, different robots, small factions... And where those raiders?

All charging towards a single enemy. Towards the gate.

The soldiers from the gate already knew what was going to happen. They were being slaughtered like cattle. Flying metal beasts, men in armor that is impossible to be pierced by any weapon. And walking metal death traps shooting lightning from its hands.

This was a total bust.

 **Recedo!**

An officer shouted to his men. If he didn't gave that order to his soldiers, he had feared that they were going to be completely obliterated.

The emperor ordered no retreat, but the emperor can go drown in a well for all he cares. He's getting out of here. Alive and in one piece that is.

His men quickly followed that order, some didn't even heard it, but they were already scared enough that they just willingly retreated by themselves towards the gate.

As if moths to a flame, they all quickly went back from where they initially came from. The black gate.

Seeing such a scene, the NCR soldiers started shouting in victory. While the Legion on the other hand started slaughtering the retreating backs of the enemy. Leaving no survivors or prisoners.

 ** _Victory!_**

The sound was recited everywhere in the Dam.

As the final parts of the battle unfold, a single man, if he can still be called like that, was watching the entire scenario in a far away place. In the middle of New Vegas, at the tallest building.

The de facto ruler of the city smiled. It couldn't be seen from the static picture of himself in the monitor, but deep down inside, he was already planning something. With a new player in town. New business opportunities arrises.

And history will forever remember it as the Second Battle of Hoover Dam. A fight not between the Bear and the Bull, but a war against a new common enemy. It was the start of a new pseudo alliance in the wasteland. And the start of a new age of discovery.

The Gate was the key. And a bridge to a new world.

* * *

 **Battle Report:**

 **Total combatants:**

NCR - 3000

[Additional 1000(Reinforcements)]

Legion - 25000

House - 400

[All Upgraded Securitrons]

Brotherhood of Steel - 100

Great Khans - 500

Others - 2000

[Boomers, Enclave Remnants, Powder Gangers, Raiders, Aliens, Unaffiliated Men, Robots, Mercenaries, etc.]

Empire-90000

[30000=Humans; 60000=Mixed Races(Orcs, goblins, trolls, Beast men, etc.)]

 **Casualties:**

NCR - ~400(dead) ~700 (injured)

Legion - ~5000(dead) ~500 (injured)

House - 0

[All Upgraded Securitrons]

Brotherhood of Steel - 0

Great Khans - ~30 (dead) ~70 (injured)

Others - ~100 (dead) ~300 (injured)

Empire - ~70000 (dead) ~1000 (injured)

[~15000=Humans; ~55000=Mixed Races(Orcs, Goblins, Trolls, Beast men, etc.)]

* * *

 **Authors notes: The numbers I did were mostly just rough estimates that I got from different forums regarding how many people fought in the Second battle of hoover dam.**

 **So, are the soldiers involved in the NCR and Legion too small? Or too high? What do you think?**

 **And don't give me the flimsy excuse that there were only a few people fighting in the game. It's pretty obvious that multiple crowds doesn't really work that well in the Fallout engine. And games like that tends to underwhelm its fight scenes, mostly due to in-game restrictions.**

 **Suggestions and tips are highly appreciated, and if you're only going to complain about the spelling or grammar, then please have the time to actually point out the specific errors to me, so corrections can be made.**

 **Cause you know, it's pretty annoying that I have to find and then fix the misplaced grammar every time someone tells me that there are vocabulary mistakes in some sentences, right?**


End file.
